


Question

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Diana asks Akko something she's been curious about.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short drabble I wrote on a whim yesterday. Figured I'd share it, cause why not? Enjoy!

“Akko, if you don’t mind my asking,” Diana started, watching as Akko shoved half of a sandwich into her mouth, “how is it, exactly, that you came to speak English so well?” 

“Uh. I dunno?” Akko responded with a mouthful of food before swallowing. She glanced up in thought. “I mean, I wanted to come to Luna Nova so I could be just like Shiny Chariot! I couldn’t get in without knowing English, so I spent a ton of time reading books and stuff until I got really good!”

“Yes, I understand that much,” Diana raised a brow, putting down the apple she had been slicing, “but surely you wouldn’t have been able to reach this level of fluency on your own. Did you have a tutor?”

“Oh. That!” Akko beamed. “Well, my mom’s actually a high school English teacher!”

Diana blinked. “What? I had no idea.”

“Uh-huh.” Akko nodded, taking another sandwich out of their picnic basket. “She taught me most of what I know. My dad’s English is pretty good, too. I mean, not as good as me or my mom, but he still helped me practice a lot!” She shoved the sandwich into her mouth, muffling, “Actually, they met while studying abroad together in America. In New York, I think.”

Diana raised an amused brow, picking up a napkin to wipe the stray crumbs off of Akko’s cheek. “Is that so?”

Akko giggled at Diana’s touch, pushing her hand away. “Mhm. That’s probably why they were so okay with me going to school in England.” Akko deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “My mom’s always saying stuff like ‘maybe you’ll find the love of your life there, too!’” She groaned, ruffling her hands in her hair. “And I’m like, ‘I’m not here to find love! I’m here to learn magic!’ Gosh!”

Feeling herself deflate just the slightest, Diana glanced away. “So, you’re opposed to finding love in England, then?”

Akko paused, taking a moment to think. After a beat, she glanced at Diana with a smile and winked. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Diana was sure her face must have been red enough to put her apple to shame.

* * *

_End._


End file.
